Waiting
by Kristen3
Summary: AU scene from "Rooms with a View." The stress and fear of waiting for news on Niles' operation leads everyone, especially Daphne, to realize how lucky they are to have each other. One-shot.


Frasier had to get up. He'd been sitting in this waiting room long enough. He noticed Daphne standing off in a corner all by herself. His heart went out to his sister-in-law. She was usually so tough, but Frasier knew this was probably killing her. He walked over to her. He didn't speak for fear of startling her, but he wanted her to know she was not alone.

"I guess all of Niles' talk about the important papers sort of frightened me. And then when he kept saying me name..."

Frasier hugged her tightly. "Oh, Daphne, you have every right to be scared. We all are."

Daphne nodded as she pulled out of the embrace. "I know. But I just keep thinking how we only just got married. And look how long it took the two of us just to get together. If he doesn't make it, I'll never forgive meself for wasting all that time!"

Not knowing what else to do, Frasier squeezed her hand. He gently guided her back over to the waiting area, to a section a bit a way from where Roz and Martin sat. "Daphne, let me tell you something about my brother. I've known him a bit longer than you have, you know."

"I know," Daphne said, managing a small smile.

"Niles has never been a brave man. Even when we were kids. There was a nightlight in our room until Niles was nearly in middle school. Bullies tormented him, and never once did he stand up for himself. And I don't need to tell you how things were with Maris."

Daphne lowered her head, worried by the tone of this conversation.

Frasier reached out to hold her hand. The gesture made her look up. "But, Daphne, all of that changed when he met you. I know I sometimes forget to tell you this, but you're the best thing that ever happened to him. I mean it."

Her eyes now filled with tears, Daphne reached out to hug him. "Thank you."

"I know that this surgery is serious, and I can't make any guarantees about the outcome. But I can tell you this: if my brother has any say whatsoever in the outcome of this operation, he'll make it through one hundred percent. Because he would never want to leave you."

Daphne once again smiled. "I know. But he's lying there on an operating table, and his life is in someone else's hands. What if we lose him, Frasier?"

"I don't know, Daphne. The thought of outliving my little brother breaks my heart. It's going to be hard on all of us. And I want you to know that you won't have to go through it alone. We'll all be here for you."

They hugged one more time. Daphne was so grateful for his words. She hadn't even wanted to admit it to herself, much less say it out loud, but one of her deepest fears had been living the rest of her life alone.

Frasier looked at her as the embrace ended. "Will you be all right now?"

"I think so," Daphne said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Frasier slipped his hand into hers and gently led her back to where the others were.

Roz took one look at her and knew she'd been crying. "Are you OK?"

Daphne nodded. "Yes. I just wish this whole bloody thing were over."

"We all do, Daph," Martin said gently. "But all we can do is wait. I'm sure they'll come and talk to us soon."

"Thanks," Daphne said. "All of you. I couldn't do this without you. I mean it."

Roz was out of her seat in an instant, hugging Daphne tightly. "You know we all love you, right?"

Daphne nodded. Once again, she was so grateful to have these people in her life.

"It seems words like that don't get said nearly enough, until something like this happens," Frasier remarked.

Martin nodded his agreement. "I remember when Hester passed away. I couldn't stop hugging the two of you. And that was back when we barely even got along!"

Frasier laughed. "I guess that's the one bright spot of all of this. We start to appreciate everything so much more. You know, leaving Boston wasn't easy for me. I made some wonderful friends there. But I can honestly say I've never seriously regretted coming here."

"Oh, Frasier, I know I give you a hard time sometimes, but I love you." Roz walked over to where he sat.

Frasier smiled as he stood, hugging her. "I know, Roz. I love you, too."

Just then, a doctor walked up, clearing his throat. "Are you waiting for an update on Dr. Crane?"

Daphne nodded at once. "Yes, doctor. I'm his wife. How is he?"

"They're just bringing him out of surgery now. Everything went smoothly. You can see him in just a few more minutes."

All at once, Daphne felt a weight lift off her shoulders. "Oh, thank God!"

"You see, Daphne? I told you he'd be fine," Frasier whispered. "This is because of you."

Daphne smiled, squeezing his hand gratefully. Just moments ago, she had been more frightened than she ever remembered being. But now she knew without a doubt that she and Niles would have many more years together. And not only that, she had a family who would be beside her no matter what the future held. She was indeed lucky.

**The End**


End file.
